User talk:MonsterLove
Good-bye! Hi guys+ghouls, I'm leaving Wikia, so don't leave any messages because I will not read them! Bye!;) BANED4LIFE Nice picture on your profile. O yea and Happy Birth Day. Stuff I'm okay with not adding the previous topics back here, but I should note that I feel uncomfortable talking to anyone who is at least as concerned about looking good as they are about being good. The latter should be the undisputed priority. But anyway, you haven't done anything to make me doubt you're a good person and an editor worth keeping. I may sound harsh, but I don't mean bad. I urge you not to do categories for the time being because categories are part of wiki organization - a concept in wiki management that's much more difficult to get a grasp on than on individual page edits. I'll be happy to explain the basics to you, but even then I urge you not to get involved with categories immediately. As for the images, no one said you can't get them from YouTube. I actually recommend YouTube over the other source, monsterhigh.com, because the latter movies are of lower quality. But just doing a screengrab on YouTube is not enough to produce a good image. First of all, you need to make sure you got the highest quality sharpness. Then, you need to make sure you got the best moment you could take a screenshot (closed eyes are a pretty big no-no). Then, you need to make sure you got either no 'dirt' on your image or 'dirt' you can easily paint or photoshop away ('dirt' comprises: mouse visible on the image, advertisement pop up on the image, time gauge visible, etc.). If you have 'dirt', usually Paint will be all the tool you need to make the image pretty. I'd like to refer you to this image. I took it from the FreakyFab13 site and manipulated all the stuff that uglified the image out of it. I did this by taking several well-timed screengrabs and editing them together. The upper pink border I constructed myself from the other pink borders. The corner of the lower pink border I painted pixel-by-pixel (highest magnification) to get some grey lines out of the way. All this is more work then you'll usually have to do to clean up an image, but I needed a good example of what you can do with Paint, patience, dedication and a little creativity. And that's the art of getting the best images. Oh, and when you name the files, please pick something that says something about the image. Future editors will be very happy if they go into edit mode and easily locate the image they wanted to (re)move instead of having to shift through hundreds of ehruiwrhi.jpgs, 56992Tumblr.PNGs, and FBRYInFath.gifs. As for image hunting - I am not stopping you from uploading to your heart's desire. But please be choosy. An image should either be necessary (informative) or noteworthy (illustrative of the subject). Otherwise, it'll likely be deleted in a few weeks. The thing is, this wiki is already saturated in images, and images without accompanying text aren't all that interesting to readers. Text is the main deal, images only the second. Parrotbeak 18:55, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :I forgot to say, if you are editing an image and you wish to save inbetween, the best is to save the file as a bitmap. Bitmaps keep the data exactly as it is. Only once you are done should you convert the image to jpg or png, because each time you save a jpg or png file, you lose data, meaning the quality of the image lessens. Png files do this less rigorous than jpg files. I recommend to save the final version of the file as a jpg instead of a png, because while the quality becomes less than the png, most of the time you can't tell the difference between a single-save jpg and a single-save png unless you zoom in real closely. On the other hands, jpg files do load easier than png files, so jpgs are more favorable files to upload. :I'll get back to you about categories in a some hours. I gotta go offline now. Parrotbeak 22:33, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Apologies for the wait. ::Okay, so first about creating categories - you do that in two ways. Whenever you add a category to a page (which can be an article, a file, or another category), the page is placed in the designated category. At this point, the category goes in use and gets listed , but it doesn't actually exist yet. To make it exist, you gotta create the category page the same way you create an article. Note that you cannot move a category, so that it's more important to get that one's title right than a regular article's. When you create a category, text isn't that important since usually the categorized items inform users what the category is for, but it is important to add the proper categories to the category so that a proper "tree" is created. Loose categories aren't easy to find and are more likely to be overlooked by future editors. ::Categories are a matter of pros vs cons. The big pro is that information gets listed in a way that people can easily find it, but the big con is that that only happens when the categories are properly maintained - if not, then the categories only make the organization a worse mess than if they didn't exist. ::I already explained that a category needs categories of its own. Those categories have to be the nearest more broadly defined categories relevant to that subject. For instance, the "Fright On! characters" category lists all characters appearing in "Fright On!", and is itself a subcategory of "Webisode characters", which lists all characters appearing in the webisodes. This category in turn is part of the "Organized character categories" category, which lists characters as organized by a common (notable) theme. This then is a subcategory of the "Characters" category, which gives the reader access to all character articles and character categories. As you can see, "Fright On! characters" is a long branch of the category "Characters", organized so that it can easily be found by following an intuitive path. ::Thus far I've spoken about making categories, but easily as important is justifying one. When you make a category, you pretty much give the rest of the wiki crew the order to maintain that category. So, it better be a category easy to maintain and worth maintaining. You could make a category for, say, pink characters, but that'd be a frivolous category. It isn't the kind of information worth categorizing. It'd also not be a category easy to maintain because, when does a character qualify as pink? If a category's content can't be summarized in one short sentence, then having it is more trouble than it's worth. And if a category is alone in its specification (suppose there aren't any other color-defined character categories), then too maintaining it will be a hassle, because the category is like a minor lone branch on the tree - easy to miss. ::Which brings me to the point that whenever you make a category, you, at least, should know exactly what goes in it. I hope not to sound mean, but I don't think you had any plans for what you wanted those sport-related categories to hold. And if you, the category creator wouldn't know, then what's the rest of the wiki crew to do? ::Again something to consider: the more categories in existence, the more articles fit into those categories, and the more the final part of articles gets cluttered up. Specific categories ARE necessary, but only as long as they convey unique information. This wiki has some categories still in use that should probably be deleted because they don't convey unique information. What I mean to say is, there used to be a category "Characters With Dolls" on top of categories to list characters appearing in specific doll lines. But if you have a page listed in, say, "Dawn of the Dance", why bother listing it in "Characters With Dolls"? After all, being in "Dawn of the Dance" already means the character has a doll. Similarly, not being in any doll line category means that the character is without dolls. An argument could be made to list all characters without dolls, but this offers barely more info than a category for characters with dolls. So, the aim is to only create pages that give unique and affirmative information. ::Lastly, some remaining details. This wiki is in the process of converting to "no capitals if not necessary". This means that if you make a category, only use capital letters where appropriate. A category like "Characters With Dolls" would have to become or be "Characters with dolls" instead. ::Categories can be added to pages in two ways. Either you select them from a list or enter them in the Category sidebar section in "Visual mode", or you write Category:[whatever] at the end of the page in "Source mode". Note that in "Source mode", you have no access to categories already attached to the page. You need Visual for that. If the page is said to have too much complex coding to switch to "Visual Mode", you can instead click the a subheader and switch to "Visual mode" in the subheader (so, say, instead of editing the entire "Frankie Stein" page, only select to edit the "Romance" subsection. That one has no complex coding, so you can switch to "Visual mode" and manage the categories that way. ::Category items are listed numerically-then-alphabetically, but you can code for a page to show up under another number or letter. If you write [[Category:whatever| ]], the page will be ordered before any numbers or letters. If you write [[Category:whatever|D]], it will be ordered under the letter "D". ::Finally, there's a mild sense of order in the way the current categories are ordered on pages. For characters for instance, the order is Characters-character specifications-fictional appearances-toy years-toys. It's good to check if you make a new category where it best can be fitted in the order. ::And that's about it. Hope that clears it all up for you, but if you have questions left, do ask. :) Parrotbeak 21:23, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Admins To answer your question, Lehall and I (the only admins) are the moderators of this wiki. We watch over it. We have more power than regular users, such as being able to ban users, delete pages and blogs, etc. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 22:22, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Admins are made admins by other users with higher powers. Above admins power-wise are Beaurecrats and Founders. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 20:08, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Privileges on a Website There are more levels of admin. The one who starts the website is the Super User and he is the main admin. There is a rank system: Super User > Manager > Adminstrator > Editor. Kko714 (talk) 00:55, January 15, 2013 (UTC)Hi.